Red, Blue, and Green
by Mutitoon90
Summary: Six young adults helps the Loonatics fight an enemy. TechXOC. First story to complete.
1. Chapter 1

Red, Blue, and Green

By Mutitoon90

A/N: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

Chapter One: The Tomboy Wolf

A female red wolf woke up to the alarm clock buzzing at her ear. She looked at the clock, which read '5:00.'

"Five a.m. already." The red wolf said, tired from lack of sleep. "Mom was right, 'Never go to bed at midnight if you want to wake up at five,'"

The wolf dragged herself on of her bed, and dragged herself to the kitchen to fix the coffee for her dad and herself. Then, she dragged herself to the shower. It helps her wake up more. After the shower and getting dressed in her work clothes, she found her father, a scurfy red wolf and the owner of a garage, in the kitchen, enjoying the first cup of coffee of the day. She also saw her mother, neat-haired red wolf, at the table.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad." The wolf said, as she kissed them on the face.

"Morning, Luna." Her parents said to their daughter.

Luna heard her mother's voice was filled with excitement, and it normally was not good news to Luna.

"What is it, Mom?" Luna asked rudely. Luna knew that when she got this giddy, she did not mind the rudeness.

"Today's a speical day." Her mother replied in a singsong voice.

Luna heard the song in her mother's voice. It was also a bad sign to Luna.

"Is Lance finally moving to the city part of Amcetirpolis?" Luna joked, hoping to get her mother's attention from the subject.

"No." The mature she-wolf said, "Something really important."

"Can it wait until after work?" Luna asked her mother.

"Luna," Her father said, "you're not going to the garage today."

Luna turned to the elder wolf, and asked, "Did one of the other employees say smack about me again?"

"No, Luna." Her father reinsured the young wolf, "No one complained."

"Then, why am I not going to work?" Luna asked.

"We're going shopping." Luna's mother announced.

"For what, am I ask?" Luna said, not liking the glee in her mother's voice.

"Not saying until we get to the mall." The she-wolf responded.

"The mall?" Luna said in shock, "Oh no."

Luna's father said to his wife, "I told you not to say the word, 'mall.'"

"Oh, please. You're telling me that she would connect the dots between 'mall' and 'clothes.'" The she-wolf said, doubtful of her husband's words.

"It's not 'clothes' she's thinking of." The wolf said, very confident that his daughter was thinking of another word: date.

"Dad's right on this one, Mom." Luna butted in.

"Well," Luna's mother said, "you're not getting out on this one, that's for sure."

"Or," Luna's father added, "You'd rather date Lance?"

Luna gave some thought before asked, "Can my friends come along?"

"How can you let your parents do this to you?" Asked an upset red-brown German shepherd wearing a black T-shirt, a red jacket, torn blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Yeah." a purple roadrunner wearing a yellow shirt, brown pants, and purple shoes, agreed, "It's your life."

"I know," Luna said, wearing her casual clothes: a blue and green T-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, "but I don't want to spend it with Lance."

The German shepherd and the roadrunner looked at each other for a second or two, then looked at Luna, and said in unison, "Good point."

"Come on, girls!" Luna's mother yelled to the trio, "I want to see my girl in the cutest dress I saw yesterday!"

The three friends groaned. Luna suffered the worst because her own mother would announce in the mall.

"Hey, Luna, things can be worse." The roadrunner said as she placed her wing/hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"Yeah? What is it, Mimi?" Luna growled at her friend.

"Lance could be following us. Right, Kelly?" Mimi answered.

The canine nodded as she smiled in agreement.

Luna shook her head and said, "You guys are right."

The wolf gave a smile to her friends for cheering her up.

"Okay!" Mimi announced, "Let's get going before Luna's mom gets either curious or angry."

"Yea." Luna laughed as she followed her friends.

But, the worse had yet to come. In the crowd, a gray wolf, wearing a red shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes, watched as the three friends walked away. He was Lance Lupon, who has chased Luna since kindergarten. When, he hit puberty, he started setting up 'traps,' so he could try to convince her to date him. He even managed to trap Luna a few times, but Luna always escaped through strange events.

"She's not escaping me this time." Lance said to himself before he started to chase the girls.

Luna and her friends were in the _Pink Suite_, looking for the dress that Luna's mother mentioned earlier.

"I can't believe this." Luna said as she wore a ridiculously puffy pink dress.

"Neither can I," Mimi said, disgusted, "and I'm not the one wearing it."

Kelly was speechless; she had never been in a store that had so many items in one color. Pink was her least favorite color.

"Kelly," Luna said, still in the dress, "I know how you feel. If you don't want to be in here, you can want outside."

Kelly embraced Luna so fast, that the red wolf had no time to respond.

"Thank you!" Kelly said quickly.

Then, the punk dog ran out of the store, leaving Luna and Mimi stunned. But, it was not Kelly's speed that surprised them; they actually expected that.

"I can't believe what I saw." Mimi said, still in shock.

"I know," Luna said, "I'd never thought that Kelly, the punk queen, would hug a girl wearing anything pink."

As Luna, Mimi, and Luna's mother left the store, Kelly ran to her friends and breathed in relief that her friends did not buy anything from the _Pink Suite_. Luna's mother, however, was not happy.

"Luna Red Wolf, why is it that you would never buy anything I think is cute?" The mother wolf asked in dismay.

"Because, it's too cute." Luna answered before running to the _Desert Suite_.

At the _Desert Suite_, Luna found more articles of clothing than her mother did in the _Pink Suite_. This both impressed and shocked her mother.

"Is that a little too much?" Luna's mother asked her daughter when Luna showed the clothes, she wanted to buy.

"Maybe…" Luna said as she gave what her mother said for a moment.

"But, Mrs. R," Mimi intervened, "most of these are either Kelly's or my choice."

"Well then, which ones are Luna's?" Luna's mother asked the roadrunner.

"This one is." Luna answered.

The mother wolf turned and saw a very beautiful green-blue dress that her daughter held in her arms.

"Well, try it." Luna's mother said.

"I'll be back in a minute." Luna said before hurrying to the dressing room.

After a few minutes, Luna came out of the dressing room to be greeted by a friend: Rebecca Mouse.

"Hi, Luna." The brown furred mouse greeted as Luna saw her, "You look great."

"You think so?" Luna asked her friend.

"A lot of people would agree." A voice spoke out to Luna.

"No way." Luna said, recognizing the voice, "Lizzie!"

A red fox with dark brown hair appeared to the two friends.

"Glad you remember me." The fox said to Luna.

"Excuse me, Luna," Rebecca interrupted, "but who is she?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rebecca, this is Lizzie Fox. She was part of our group before going to college." Luna answered. She turned to Lizzie, and said, "Lizzie, this is Rebecca Mouse. She came to the group when you left."

"Nice to you." Rebecca said to Lizzie.

"Same here." Lizzie said with a genuine smile.

"Wow." Another voice came out.

The fox looked around for the voice's owner.

"William!" Luna yelled.

A crash was heard, followed by an "Ow!"

A raccoon wearing a gray hoodie, black pants, and white shoes, appeared from nowhere.

"Willie, when are you going to learn?" Lizzie asked the raccoon.

"Don't worry about him, Liz." Luna reinsured her friend, "He sneaks around only if big news is happening, or more likely, Lance is looking for me."

"I'd say the second one is the right answer." Willie confirmed Luna's words to Lizzie.

"No way!" Mimi's voice rang out though the store.

Luna turned around and saw Mimi, Kelly, and her mother looking at Luna like she was the new girl in town.

"Wow!" Kelly exclaimed as she saw Luna, "You look great."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Well, duh!" Willie answered, "Why else would I fall down?"

"Because you're a klutz." Kelly answered.

Willie did not the joke very much.

"Well, don't blame me when Lance finds Luna." Willie announced.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed, "I'm outta the dress!"

The young wolf dashed off to the dressing room to change clothes.

"Oh, no." Luna's mother exclaimed, "Lance is to Luna as Kelly to the color pink. If he's around, Luna runs away."

Kelly just laughed at the simile because it was true.

Lizzie was the only that looked shocked.

"Lance is still chasing Sam? Man, that wolf will never learn."

"No chance of that boy will leave Luna alone anytime soon." Mimi said in agreement.

"Speaking of which, here he comes." Rebecca announced.

Lance entered the store, looking for something or someone.

"Hide." Mimi commanded the group.

The group separated to different places. Mimi and Kelly hid close to the cashier counter, Lizzie and Willie disappeared, and Rebecca and Luna's mother entered Luna's dressing room.

Lance saw the separation of the group and followed Mimi and Kelly since they were Luna's closest friends. Mimi saw him coming their way.

"Uh-oh." Mimi said to Kelly.

"I got an idea." Kelly said.

Lance walked to the counter when a strange surge of purple electricity appeared out of nowhere. The wolf ignored the surge and looked behind the counter. What he saw was a wastebasket.

"I could have sworn that Luna's friends were hiding here." Lance said to himself.

The wolf shrugged his shoulders and went looking for the others. When he left, a blood red aura surrounded the wastebasket. Then, it changed into Kelly.

"That was close." The German shepherd said under her breath.

A surge of purple electricity came out of the desk computer. Then, it transformed into Mimi.

"You can say that again, Kelly." Mimi quietly agreed.

"Let get while the going is good." Kelly said.

Mimi nodded, as they quietly escaped the store.

Lance, having failed to find Kelly and Mimi, decided to wait near the dressing rooms for Luna. He waited for a minute when Luna's mother exited out of the dressing room.

"Hello, Mrs. Red wolf." Lance greeted the she-wolf, "You look lovely."

"Flattering won't get you a chance to see Luna." Luna's mother warned Lance.

"So, where's Luna?" He asked.

"I don't know." Luna's mother answered honestly.

While the conversation was going, two girls appeared outside the store. It was Luna, who was in her normal clothes, and Rebecca!

"That was too close." Rebecca said.

"Too close for you, but it was _way_ too close for me." Luna corrected her friend.

"Let's go the restaurant court." Rebecca suggested.

"Okay." Luna agreed.

Then the two friends ran off to meet their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Red, Blue, and Green

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Two: The Gang is United

Luna and Rebecca arrived at the restaurant court as Kelly and Mimi caught up with them.

"Hey!" Kelly yelled, "You guys are okay!"

"What else?" Luna responded with a grin.

"Hey, guys!" Willie's voice rang behind the four girls.

The four friends turned to an exhausted raccoon who was about to fall onto the floor. Luna ran and caught her tired friend.

"Sorry, dude." Luna said as she helped him up.

"Not a problem." Willie answered, "It's a little hard to keep up with you girls."

"I guess so, Willie." Luna said as she helped her friend to a chair.

Willie sat down while the girls talked to each other how each of them escaped Lance.

"Hi, guys." Lizzie's voice rang in the ears of the five friends.

Luna's head turned to the direction of Lizzie's voice and saw Lizzie with a hamburger in her hand.

"Lizzie," a confused Luna asked, "how did you get here?"

"That's easy," Mimi said, "she teleported here."

The vixen was shocked at Mimi's answer.

"How did you know unless…"

"Yep," Mimi confirmed Lizzie, "I have powers."

"We all have powers." Willie added.

"Really?" Lizzie asked the group of friends.

The five teens nodded their heads. The vixen was so shocked at the discovery that she shook her head.

"This is…" Lizzie started to say.

"Impossible, not very likely to happen, weird." Luna said, guessing Lizzie's answer.

"All of those fit the bill very well, but they weren't my answer." The fox said to Luna.

"Then," Mimi asked, "what was it?"

"It was 'cool,' guys."

Luna started to blush so much that the others noticed a hint of red on the wolf's fur.

"Now, that's what I call a red wolf." A voice announced.

"Yeah." Another voice agreed, "Too bad she's a loser."

"Or at least, she hangs out with losers." A third voice corrected.

The group turned and saw three human girls with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing identical pink designer clothing.

"Oh, no!" Luna declared, "Not the Jewel Girls!"

"Hi, Lunie!" Sandy Jewel, the leader of the sisters, greeted Luna with a surprise hug.

"Hello, losers!" Candy Jewel, the youngest, announced to Luna's friends.

"Now, be nice." Mandy Jewel, the cynical sister, told her youngest sibling.

"Hi." Luna said to the sisters, "Sorry, can't talk now, maybe later, bye."

Luna tried to escape the girls, but Sandy grabbed her by the tail, saying, "Not so fast, Miss Thang."

The she-wolf managed to pull her tail out of the human girl's hands. Then, she took a deep breath and asked, "What is it this time?"

"Well, we've waited for a while for you to reconsider our offer." Candy started.

Mandy asked with, "So, what's your answer?"

Luna growled as she said, "My answer is 'no.'"

"Why?" Sandy asked the wolf.

"You were one of the most popular girls in high school." Candy stated to the same wolf.

"And you have the moves to be in the college cheerleader try-outs." Mandy stated.

"No." Luna said flatly to the sisters.

"Why not?" the sisters asked in unison.

"I have a job, I will have homework, and I want to hang out with my friends if they're not working themselves." Luna informed the girls.

"Yea," Kelly said victoriously.

Luna gave her friend an icy glare before turning back to the girls.

"I wouldn't be a great cheerleader if I didn't really enjoy it." Luna stated.

"Group huddle!" Sandy announced to her sisters, and they formed a circle, talking.

Luna and the others waited for the girls to declare their decision.

"Break!" Sandy said, telling Luna that they agreed on something.

The three sisters turned to Luna to give their announcement.

"After talking it out," Sandy started.

"With much consideration," Candy added.

"We have deicided…" Mandy stated.

"To let you continue hanging out with these guys." The sisters said in unison.

"Are you sure about this?" The wolf asked the girls, knowing them for not taking no for an answer.

"We're positive." Sandy spoke for herself and her sisters, "But if we hang out with you."

"Are you gals sure that you want to hang with Luna and not me?" Willie asked with the eyes of a boy with a crush.

"We want to hang with the wolf, not you, Coon." Candy responded.

"Actually," Mandy said, "by hanging out with Luna, we're also hanging out for them too."

Candy nearly fainted at the thought of hanging out with Willie. Luckily for her, Luna and Mimi were quick to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you." Candy said meekly.

"No prob." Luna said, then she turned her head to the other sisters and said, "I don't think you guys hanging out with us would be a good idea."

"I have a solution." Mandy announced, "I know for a fact that Kelly's father owns the nightclub, _Moonshiners_."

"I know where this is going to led to." Kelly intervened before Mandy finished.

"It's either that, or we chase Luna around like Lance." Sandy announced.

Lizzie grabbed the canine by the arm as Luna followed.

"Kelly, I know how you feel about them," Lizzie said, "but it's just one night at your dad's club, and it'll be all over."

Kelly looked at a serious Luna, then back to the vixen holding her down. She breathed out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll play nice, but if either one of those three cheerleaders insult me in anyway, I'll show them a move that I know they won't know." The German Shepherd announced to her friends.

"That sounds like a fair deal." Mandy said.

"Yeah, it'll be like a girls' night out." Candy stated.

"Sorry, Willie." Sandy said honestly.

"Hey, it's all right." The raccoon said, downhearted, "I have a shift tonight at my dad's pizza place."

"I can try to convince my dad to let you guys in." Kelly grumbled, furious at the fact that the Jewel girls were going into her dad's nightclub.

"Yeah," Mimi also grumbled, who does not trust the sisters, "I could have some fun."

"No pranks, just a precaution." Mandy said to the upset roadrunner.

"Okay, guys." Luna declared, "it's agreed. We'll meet at the entrance of _Moonshiners_ at eight, okay."

"Agreed." The other girls and Willie said.

Outside the _Hotel Mall_, the six friends were just saying their good-byes to the Jewel girls.

"Bye, Luna." Sandy said to the red wolf.

"We hope your friends don't come." Candy announced.

Mandy slapped her hand over her sister's mouth before saying, "We'll see you soon."

With that, the sisters drove away from the friends in a brand new car. When the girls were gone, the Luna and her friends stopped waving.

"I've never felt so humiliated." Kelly growled at Luna.

"Same here. I'd like to rip-rip-ree their butts all over the place." Mimi said with extreme fury in her voice.

A group of agreeable groans announced themselves. Luna folded her arms together and thought for a moment or two.

"Well," she finally said, "let's talk about over some pizza."

"Sure." Mimi said, happy about the idea and also hungry.

"Lizzie," Kelly asked her vixen friend, "can me my Mimi get a ride?"

"Oh, yeah. My mom's not with us." Luna informed the others.

"That's okay with me, but what about your mom." Lizzie asked the young she-wolf.

"Ever since Lance caught Mrs. R in a fishing net, she's allowed us to leave every time that Lance tried to catch Luna." Mimi answered Lizzie's question.

"Can I ride with you guys too?" Rebecca asked, "It stinks in Willie's car."

"Hey!" the offended raccoon exclaimed, "It's not my fault if it's my dad's car!"

"What about you, Luna?" The vixen asked.

The red wolf grinned as she said, "I have my own ride."

Then, she walked to a motorcycle that looked like it had been upgraded just recently.

"Whoa, sweet ride." Lizzie complemented.

"Thanks." Luna responded as she got on the bike, "See ya at the pizza place."

The wolf started the engine of the motorcycle and rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

Red, Blue, and Green

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Three: Guess Who's Coming for Dinner?

Luna and the gang were at the Raccoon's Pizza Plaza, enjoying the food and joking about their lives.

"…and the Mimi said, 'that's not a overdone pizza, that's a pizza pie.'"

The whole group of friends laughed at the end of the story, Luna told. They laughed so hard; their faces were almost as red as the walls of the Pizza Place.

"Okay, you jokers!" Willie's father, a slightly overweight raccoon, announced from the counter, "If you don't mind, I have people trying to eat their pizza in peace."

"Sorry, Dad." Willie said to his father.

"Hey, let's go to the old hangout." Lizzie suggested.

A group nodded their heads and said in agreement, "Let's go!"

"But first," Willie announced, "We need to pay the bill, so whose turned is it?"

"I'll pay." Lizzie said with her head halfway in the air.

"And I'll get the doggy bag." Rebecca said, running to the counter with Lizzie.

An hour later, the friends were at a small lake, complete with a tire swing, a dock, and a cabin. Luna slept on the grass, Rebecca read a book, Willie, Mimi, and Kelly told Lizzie about their powers.

Mimi just finished showing her power to absorb data using Kelly's phone as an example.

"Hey!" The German shepherd yelled at the roadrunner, "Those are private!"

"Not anymore." The mouse said, closing her book at its place.

"I'm going to show my power now." Kelly announced, grinning as she saw Luna's sleeping form.

"Uh oh." The three awake friends said while Lizzie felt uneasy about how the showing; she saw Willie's heat-vision, which nearly caused a forest fire. Luckily, Kelly transformed into an elephant to spray the water to put out the fire.

Kelly cleared her throat a few times, took a deep breath, and gave out a bark that was more like a sonic boom, but the wolf stayed sleep.

"What the?" The German shepherd asked out loud.

Then, Luna's cell phone rang, awaking its owner where Kelly had failed.

"How that she…?" The canine said when Luna pulled out her earplugs.

The group laughed themselves to the point of submission.

"Hey, guys, keep it down!" The wolf commanded, "It's my mom!"

The others quieted down as Luna spoke, giving 'okays' and 'uh-huhs.' Then, she said, "Wait a minute." and turned to her friends.

"What is it?" Mimi eagerly asked.

"My dad just picked up a group of travelers on his way home, and my family has a tradition that everyone that lives in the same household and is family has to come." Luna explained.

"That means we don't have to be with the Jewel girls!" Kelly exclaimed in excitement.

"And I don't have to be alone tonight!" Willie exclaimed.

"So, you guys want to come to dinner?" The red wolf asked.

The group exchanged glances at each other, turned to Luna, and said, "Duh!"

The wolf returned to the cell phone and said, "It's five 'yes' and no 'nays.'

A few more moments on the phone, then Luna said, "Bye." and hang up.

"Now I have to call the Jewel girls and tell them we can't make it to the party." The red wolf informed the others.

"Can you just not call them?" Kelly asked.

The German shepherd's five friends glared at her.

"What? It's an idea." The canine said, trying to defend herself.

"I'm still calling." Luna declared.

Kelly groaned as her friends dialed the number to call the sisters.

It took a few moments until the wolf heard a 'hello.'

"Hi, it's Luna."

"Luna!" Sandy yelled so loud that the other five heard her.

"Sandy, please keep voice down." The red wolf said, "Everyone, that I'm with, can hear you."

"Sorry." The leader of the sisters said, "What's happening?"

"I have some bad news: I can't come to the _Moonshiners_." Luna said with a wink to her friends, showing she did not have any interest in going with the Jewel girls herself as well.

"Why?" Sandy asked, disappointed.

"Well, my parents want me to stay home this evening." Luna explained, "So, can we try it again another time?"

"Okay." Sandy said, upset at the fact that the wolf just canceled.

"See ya later." The red wolf said.

"Bye." The girl said before she hung up.

"It's official." Luna said, "We're having dinner at my place."

"Not let," Mimi said, "Our families may know each other, but we still need to ask our parents first."

"Oh, yeah." Rebecca said, "I almost forgot about it."

"Yeah, but I'm sure that Luna's mom is going to be surprised to see me again." Lizzie said as the others opened their phones.

"Hope Dad doesn't mind." Willie said to himself as he dialed a number.

"Same here." Kelly agreed as she placed the phone next to her face.

A few minutes later, the group talked about what they hoped the Red Wolf family's guests were like.

"I hope that there are some cute guys." Mimi spoke, dreaming about her perfect guy.

"Well, I hope that I get to meet a cute girl." Willie announced.

The girls groaned as the raccoon became confused.

"Okay," Luna announced, acting like a leader, "We need to hurry to my place; Mom said that one of the guests is trying to eat the food before she could get them into the oven."

"What!" the roadrunner exclaimed at her friend's announcement, "No way that they're getting the first bite before dinner's done!"

"Well, let's go!" Kelly declared, causing the others to go into their rides.

As Luna drove up into her driveway, she saw a purple male roadrunner wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and a yellow cap, pacing back and froth on the lawn. It was somebody she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey, Rev!"

The bird heard the wolf and turn to see her. Upon seeing his friend, he ran to her and gave a hug.

"Oh,-Sam! Long-time,-no-see,-huh? You-know-that-you're-my cousin's-best-friend-and-all-that-but."

"Rev!" Luna exclaimed, pushing the happy roadrunner off of her, "It's good to see you too."

"Hey, Cuz!"

"Mimi! Kelly! Willie,-my-man! Lizzie!"

"Rebecca Mouse, mister…"

"Rev-Runner!"

"Wow! I never thought that you would have as many friends as you do!" Another voice rang to the friends' ears.

The group turned their attention from each other to a black duck wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

"And who are you?" Luna said with a low growl.

"I'm Danger Duck." The rude mallard announced, "Champion of the Loonatics."

"Don't you mean, 'Drip Duck, Loser of the Loonatics?'" Luna asked rhetorically.

"Why you!" Danger Duck exclaimed in fury.

"Duck, chill." Another voice spoke out.

The red wolf looked and saw two rabbits. One was a tan-furred female with green eyes wearing a pink shirt and hip-hugger jeans. The other was a gray-furred male wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"Youse guys better not be fighting 'cause dinner's almost ready." The male rabbit said.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Mimi announced loudly, "The Loonatics are staying at my best friend's place!"

"What makes you said that?" The female rabbit asked.

"One: A roadrunner, a duck, and two rabbits are at the same place at the same time. And, two: Rev's my cousin, and he's been writing me."

The rabbits looked at each other, then, at Rev, who said, "Guilty!"

"What a minute!" Luna yelled, "Your cousin, Rev, has been writing you?"

"Yeah." Mimi answered with worry in her voice.

"Mimi, come over with for a moment."

"Uh, oh!"

The young roadrunner walked to her friend, who grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her far enough so the others could not hear them.

"Have you been telling him about us?" Luna asked, upset that her friend might have said something about the powers the others have.

"Don't worry." Mimi said, "I only told him about my powers, not yours or other's."

The wolf, relieved at her friend's answer, asked, "Why?"

The roadrunner explained to her dear friend, "I know you're not interested in saving the world, but I am. I want the chance to leave these parts and make something of myself. Don't you understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Luna confirmed, "You always wanted that chance, and now I'm in the way. Sorry, bud."

"It's okay. You just don't like change a whole lot." Mimi said with a smile on her face.

"It's going to be hard with you gone." The red wolf said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Come on." The roadrunner said, "The others might need us to pound that big-billed duck."

"Yeah." Luna said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"OWCH!"

"Sounds like someone tried to sneak a bite of dinner." The wolf guessed.

"I hope that guy doesn't eat my piece!" Mimi said, worried about how big the guy would be.

Then, the two friends heard the voice of Luna's mother.

"Get out! Shoo!"

"Let's check that out." Luna suggested with a wink of her eye.

"Okay, let's get the others first." Mimi giggled as they started to return to their friends.

As the friends returned to the others, a Tasmanian devil fell out of the front door, trying to escape an enraged red wolf.

"And stay out of the kitchen!" Luna's mother yelled as she clapped her hands as if to remove dirt from her hands before returning into the house.

The fallen Tasmanian devil, who wore a purple shirt and black pants, received some help from the others.

"I know how you feel. My mother also chased me out of the house just to keep me from eating some of the food she was making for dinner." Luna said, trying to cheer the big mammal up.

The Tasmanian devil thanked the wolf in gibberish.

"What did he say?" Kelly asked.

"He's thanking Luna." The female rabbit said with good understanding.

The red wolf said the big tasmanian as she wiped the dirt off her jeans, "No prob."

Then, a big explosion erupted from the back yard. Luna started running there with a worried look on her face.

"That can't be good." The gray-furred rabbit said, following the worried wolf.

"Let's go!" Rebecca said loudly in concern for whomever might have gotten hurt from the explosion.

As Luna entered the back yard, she saw the garage in a pile of metal and wood. Then, she saw that her father was outside of the wreck and well.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

The male wolf looked at his daughter and said, "I'm okay, but someone else was there."

"Then, we got to help him!" A determined Luna said.

Then, the wolf members of the Red Wolf clan heard a cough. The daughter ran to the wreckage of the garage. As she started digging through the pieces of lumber, her friends, old and new, and her father came to help their friend to rescue another.

More coughing came, and it caused Luna to dig with more determination to save a life. She continued to dig until she found a coyote.

"Are you all right?"

The coyote coughed into his fist a few more times before he answered.

"I'm fine, but my baby…"

"Baby?" The wolf asked.

" I think it's the vehicle that was in the garage at the time of the explosion." Luna's father said, explaining the problem to his child.

"It's taken me months to build it." The coyote whined at the loss of the vehicle.

Luna could understand how someone could be upset that they worked on something for so long just to have it destroyed, but the coyote was practically crying over an object that can be rebuilt.

"Calm down," The young she-wolf said, trying to calm her guest down, "We could always scrounge up the parts and rebuild it."

The coyote glared at the wolf as if she said something completely dumb.

"What part of 'It's taken me months to build it.' don't you understand, miss…"

"Luna Red Wolf." The canine answered, "And I certainly don't need to understand that, mister..."

"Coyote, Tech E. Coyote."

"Now, you two," Luna's father said, "I know that my daughter's wanting a new challenge for a few months, but now is the time to have some grub."

"Now that's an idea." Mimi and Rev said in unison.

"Let's go!" Kelly announced as she ran to the house with the Tasmanian devil behind her.

"We better go to." Duck said, "Slam'll eat the food before we do."

At dinner, Luna sat next to Tech as her friends sat next to his friends. Her parents sat at the ends of the table. The whole table was a convention of conversation as they ate either meat lasagna or vegetable lasagna.

"Now, this is strange." Tech said to Luna.

"What's strange?" Luna said with her mouth full of the meat lasagna.

"That someone like you having that kind of mechanical intelligence, and you're not in Acme Tech."

Luna's father heard Tech's statement and started to laugh.

"You've gotta be kidding!"

"I'm afraid that I don't understand what's so funny." The coyote said.

"My daughter has been accepted to that school!" The elder wolf announced.

"What?!" The eleven young adults exclaimed, while the twelfth, Luna, sank in her seat in pure embarrassment.

"Great." The she-wolf said in misery.

"Oh, dear." Luna's mother said, worried about what might happen next.

"Excuse me." Luna said as she left the table and the room, slamming the door behind her.

The others guests looked confused while the other two hosts started to look concern.

"Please, forgive my daughter's behavior." The elder she-wolf apologized, "She's been having so many changes in her life for the last couple of years."

"Since the meteorite?" The gray-furred rabbit asked.

"That's right, Ace."

"But, we've been affected by the meteorite." The tan-fur stated.

"True, Lexi. Everyone living on this planet had been touched by the impact two years ago."

"Yeah, but Luna's having the most difficult time with the change." Mimi stated with her head down.

"Yeah, powers are hard to control." Willie said, revealing more than he meant to say.

"What?!" The Loonatics exclaimed loudly.

"Way to go, Mouth!" Luna's mother said as she glared at the raccoon.

"Sorry!" Willie said, realizing what he said.

"Not yet." Kelly said, continuing her meal.

"I would have expected as much; Luna's one who never got use to sudden changes very well." Lizzie stated as she remembered the time she left for college.

Rebecca said, "With the sudden changes for the worse, Luna is having a hard time."

"To be correct," Luna's voice entering the conversation, "I have to say there has been one good thing about getting powers."

Luna's parents started to laugh.

"Yeah," Luna's mother said, "escaping Lance Lupon."

"That's for sure." The elder male wolf laughed out.

The Tasmanian devil asked in gibberish where Luna's voice came from.

"Good point, Slam." The elder she-wolf said, "Luna, it's very impolite to sneak up on guests."

Then, the red wolf appeared next to the door she exited earlier.

"Missed me?" She asked jokily.

"When? Where? How? Why?" The amazed and shocked Duck asked.

Luna was quick to answer.

"Two years ago. At my hangout. By the meteorite. I don't know."

Luna's five friends busted out laughing, even quiet Rebecca laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, but you were asking for it." Rebecca said between giggles.

"And, she doesn't mean literally either." Mimi announced loudly because of her laughter.

The Loonatics, except Duck, entered the laughter of the others.

"That's good." Lexi said, trying to control the giggles coming from her mouth.

"She-got-you-good,-Duck!" Rev said, in one breath.

Duck was so angry that Luna almost saw fumes coming off his head.

"I'm outta here!" Duck said, rising from table and started to the door.

"And, may I asked where you're going without a vehicle?" Luna asked the mad mallard as he reached for the doorknob.

Duck froze in his tracks, realizing that the wolf was right.

"Well?" The red wolf asked the mallard.

He turned to the youngest Red Wolf and said, "You're good."

Everyone at the table started to laugh loudly while Luna blew at her claws and started to rub them on the collar of her shirt with a victory grin on her face.

"Nice job." Lizzie said as she tried to breath.

"Okay," Duck said as the others laughed, "That was pretty cool how you appeared out of nowhere like that, but do you have anymore powers?"

"Sure do." The wolf grinned mischievously, "What you just saw was me becoming visible after being invisible, which is one of powers."

"Luna!"

The young red wolf turned her attention to her mother.

"You can show them, but not on a living thing." The mother told her daughter.

"_Dang it! I was hoping to try it on Duck, the big bill wonder." _Luna thought as she said to her mother, "Understood, Mom."

Luna went to the chair she sat in earlier and touched it. Ice started to form on the chair, and in a few seconds, the chair was completely frozen.

"Whoa!" Tech exclaimed at the feat, "Talk about the cold touch!"

"Thanks." The wolf said as the ice disappeared.

"And if Luna had her way, Duck would learn the true meaning of the 'cold shoulder.'" Rebecca added, causing Duck gulp at the thought of becoming an ice cube.

"_Good thing the mom's here." _The worried mallard thought as the others agreed with the mouse, including Luna.

"Enough talk of powers, we need to think about fixing the vehicle." Luna's father announced to the table.

The majority of the table groaned at the suggestion.

"Dad, how about waiting after dessert?" Luna said, hoping to calm her friends.

"Now, that's an idea." Mimi confirmed.

Most of the others agreed, even Luna's mother.

"I'll get the fresh apple cake." Luna said, walking to the kitchen door.

As the Red Wolf continued, she entered the kitchen by phasing through the door, leaving the Loonatics quite amazed.

"I was wondering how she entered the room so quietly." Ace said to his hosts and friends.

"At least, Luna wouldn't have to worry about being in an explosions." Tech said, thinking about the times when he was in a explosion, "Or the pain."

The others laughed as Luna returned to the room with the cake in her arms.

"Did I miss a joke?" The cake-carrying canine asked as she placed the cake on the table.

Tech said, "I'll explain it."

"Thanks, Tech."

Luna pulled out the soggy chair and replaced it with a dry one.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Luna's mother announced to the group.

The older she-wolf got up and left the room.

"Mom is acting strange." The younger she-wolf said, noticing her mother's behavior.

The coyote chuckled as an eye looked at Tech and Luna. It was Luna's mother. She was spying on the two canines as they talked.

"Please, let Luna like this one." She prayed as she looked at her child.

A voice yelled from the dinning room.

"We can hear you, Mom!"

The discovered mother shrugged her shoulders, and said to herself, "I never said that children don't learn anything these days."

And with that, she returned to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Red, Blue, and Green

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Four: The Cupid Problem

Luna's friends went home because of their families. Mimi was excused since she called her mother earlier and told her that her cousin, Rev, was there. The Loonatics were enjoying the guestrooms that the Red Wolf clan provided them. Ace took the pullout couch in the living room, Lexi took the party room mercy bed, Duck, Rev and Slam have their own room, and Tech took the library mercy bed. The six heroes were ready to sleep.

Meanwhile in Luna's room, Mimi started a talk.

"Come on, Lulu!" Mimi exclaimed, "We know that you like him!"

"Who are _we_, Mimi, 'cause I don't see anyone else here." Luna said near loud.

"You know who I mean: Kelly, Rebecca, Lizzie, and me!" The roadrunner replied.

"Well, they're not here." The wolf argued, "So, you're out of luck."

"Come on-"

"Mimi, I don't need any help with my love life!" Luna exclaimed quietly, so she would not disturb the household.

"Please!" The roadrunner begged her friend.

"Mimi, I know you! You think you can play Cupid whenever a guy comes into my life!" the red wolf exclaimed softly.

Mimi continued to beg as she grabbed Luna's leg.

"No!"

"With a cherry on top."

"Not even with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry."

The bird gave up; whenever Luna said those words, she was quite serious. She released the leg.

"Okay, I wouldn't mess with your love life." Mimi announced to her friend.

"Good to hear." The wolf said with a grin on her face. She started off to her bed. Mimi went to the pullout couch.

With a mischievous grin on her beck, Mimi said under her breath, "I'll mess with Tech's."

The next morning, Tech was awakened but the scent of bacon and pancakes.

"Now, that's cooking!" He said to himself.

He got out of bed, dressed himself in a dark green shirt and black jeans, and hurried into the kitchen. He entered the kitchen, saying, "I sure hope that Mrs. Red Wolf doesn't mind if…"

He bumped into a robed Luna, who was walking back to the oven she was cooking on.

"Ow!" Both canines said in unison.

Tech got up and offered a hand to help her on her feet, but Luna refused and picked herself up.

"Thanks." The wolf said to Tech.

"For what exactly?" The coyote said, thinking she was being rude.

"For being a gentleman."

Luna's words surprised the intellectual canine.

"Hi-guys!-Whatcha-up-to?"

Rev entered the kitchen. Tech and Luna regained their composure and stepped back from each other.

"Tech, why do you go out and see how damaged your vehicle is." The she-wolf suggested.

"I think you're right." The coyote said, nervous about how Rev would see Luna's compliment.

As soon as Tech left the room, Rev started to interrogate Luna.

"What's-going-on-between-you-and-Tech?"

"Nuttin'" The wolf said and returned to the stove to finish cooking.

The roadrunner, however, refused to be ignored.

"Come-on-Luna!-I-know-you-very-well,-almost-as-good-as…"

Luna turned to Rev and gave him the sarcastic 'Did-you-figure-it-out?' look.

In an unusually slow speed, Rev asked, "Mimi again?"

"Yep."

"Oh, boy." The roadrunner said in the slow rate he set.

"I know." The she-wolf said as she grabbed a random cup from a cabinet.

"I remember the times she would try to get me a date." Rev said as he sank into a chair.

"Everytime a guy walks into my life, she decides to play Cupid." Luna ranted as she poured some coffee into the cup she grabbed.

"No joke there." The bird agreed.

The red wolf carried the cup to the table and sat it there before she sat herself in another chair, asking herself, "What am I going to do?"

It was a few seconds when Rev perked up his head.

Luna, who knew Rev like a distant cousin, knew well enough what the male roadrunner thought.

"An idea?"

"Yep.-Is-there-any-'hard'-question-you-know?"

Luna grinned.

Later in the morning, Willie, Lizzie, and Rebecca came to Luna's house. Kelly could not be there because she had to work at the _Moonshiners_.

The Loonatics enjoyed the breakfast that Luna made as well as her friends.

"This is great." Ace said before eating another bite of the pancakes Luna made.

"Yeah." Lexi agreed, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"This is pretty good, if you're into pancakes." Duck said, trying to hide his true feelings about the food.

"Man!-This-is-great!-Luna's-pancakes-are-world-class!-I-can-live-off-of-her-food!" Rev raved happily, causing Luna to blush in a bright red.

"Rev!" The Red Wolf complained loudly.

"What?" The roadrunner asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Slam spoke in gibberish, agreeing with the others.

"Thanks." Luna said, enjoying the look on Duck's face; she knew that the mallard was trying to hide the fact that he liked the food, but he was failing horribly.

Luna's friends snickered at the fact that Duck was doing a terrible job of hiding his pleasure from the food. The other Loonatics also giggled to themselves.

"Luna, you're a natural chef." Tech complimented.

"I learned how to cook, because my mom hates to cook." The wolf explained.

"Really?" The coyote asked as he placed more food into his mouth.

"Yep." Mimi confirmed.

"No joke there." Lizzie said, enjoying her breakfast.

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement.

"It's da best!" Willie announced to the whole table.

Duck huffed loudly as he ate his pancakes. Then, he gagged on the bite.

"Not again!" Luna yelled as she ran to the suffocating Duck.

The wolf got behind Duck, encircled her arms around his chest, and started to do an anti-choking maneuver.

"Plates, up! Heads, down!" The brown mouse yelled out.

"What about Duck?" Tech asked loudly.

The Red Wolf child managed to help Duck dislodge the piece of food that was stuck in his throat. The piece of pancake bounced from the table and landed on Tech's head.

A chorus of the group saying 'ew' and 'gross' roared across the table, while Luna fell into the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, Tech." The laughing lupine said, "It's not everyday that someone gets hit with pre-chewed pancakes."

"I don't find anything amusing about this." The coyote announced while grabbing a napkin.

"Neither do I." Duck declared, shoving his food to Slam.

Luna, having regained her composure, offered to help Tech clean up in the other room. As soon the two left the room, Mimi started to speak her mind.

"Those two should be together! I'm just wondering why they're beatin' around the bush."

"Mimi, I don't think that you should be so involved into Luna's love life." Rebecca said to the confident roadrunner.

"Are you saying that I'm butting into Luna's life?" The bird asked the mouse.

"Not her life," The brown mouse replied, "just her love life."

"Okay, let's make a bet." Mimi said, "Not with money, of course."

"What do you propose?"

"Okay, let's see who can bring Tech and Luna together." The female bird said with a grin.

"And if one should lose?"

Mimi giggled.

"well, I have to work this afternoon, so I think the loser should take my shift."

"Waiting on the winner." Rebecca added.

"Good one." The girl bird said.

"So, it's a bet?"

"You got it."

The mouse and the female roadrunner shook hands to seal the bargain.

"This is going to be interesting." Lizzie said as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"I-think-I-forgot-something-in-my-room." Rev said, excusing himself from the table.

No seemed to mind the male roadrunner's leave, making his escape much easier.

It took him a few moments to find Luna, who was leaning against a wall.

"Luna,-we-have-a-problem." Rev reported with a salute.

"Cut on the military stuff, and tell me what's wrong." The red wolf commanded.

The roadrunner took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"It-happened-like-this.-After-you-and-Tech-left,-Mimi-started-complaining-about-that-you-and Tech-were-such-a-possible-couple,-that-I-can-agree-her,-and-I-was-about-to-say-something-then-Rebecca-said-that-she-doesn't-agree-with-her-meddling-in-your-love-life.-So,"

"Wait a minute," Luna interrupted, "You agree with Mimi?"

"Yeah." Rev said meekly.

"Okay, everyone's entitled to their own opinion." The wolf said, "And, what's this about Rebecca?"

"Rebecca-made-a-bet-with-Mimi-that-whoever-gets-you-Tech-together-will-be waited-on-by-the-loser,-who-has-to-take-Mimi's-shift-at-the-coffee-shop."

"Whose idea is it for the loser waiting on the winner?" Luna asked her friend's cousin.

"Rebecca."

The Red Wolf was surprised that Rebecca suggested such a thing.

"I just hope Rebecca's not as forceful like Mimi."

"Oh, yeah." Rev answered in a slow tone.

So, after Tech was cleaned up and breakfast was over, the group of eleven rode by car or motorcycle to _Fangs Auto shop_. The group was surprised that Kelly was there, waiting for them.

"Hiya, Fangters." The dog joked.

Luna was the first to speak to the German shepherd.

"Kelly, I thought…"

"I know. I got finished early, so I thought that I'd see you at the shop." Kelly explained herself.

"Kelly!" The dog's five friends exclaimed at her.

"What?"

"Never mind." Luna said, "I've got work to do."

"Hey, don't forget: That's my vehicle." Tech told Luna.

"Good point." The wolf admitted, "Let's go."

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Mimi yelled, dragging Rebecca along.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Why can't I watch my friend?" The roadrunner asked, "And, Rebecca wants to watch you too."

A few moments of thinking, the wolf said, "Okay. Come on."

The two canines entered the auto shop, leaving the others to talk to Kelly.

"Oh, man." Willie started, "You would not believe what's going on!"

"What?"

"Mimi and Rebecca made a bet."

Kelly was so shocked at the words that it took her a few moments to speak again.

"What?"

"It's true." Lizzie backed Willie.

"What's the bet?" Kelly asked excited.

"Who ever gets Luna and Tech together will be served coffee by the loser." Lexi explained.

"It was Mimi's idea about the shift," Ace explained, "but it was Rebecca who added that the loser served the winner."

Kelly, the one who would think of some smart comeback, was at a loss of words.

"Kel?" Willie asked the speechless dog.

"KEL!" Lizzie yelled, snapping Kelly out of her trance.

"What? What?"

"Ya zoned out!" Duck said with fake concern in his voice.

Slam 'lectured' the mallard about his 'worries' towards Luna's friends.

"So?" Duck asked in mock curiosity.

Then, Duck floated into the air. Most of the group laughed at the mallard's dismay.

"Put me down!" The black bird begged as he helplessly flew around.

As the others laughed Ace noticed that Lizzie's eyes were glowing white.

"_I think this would be very useful from being bored."_

In the auto shop, Tech and Luna were in uniform, fixing the vehicle's engine.

"You're lucky; it's just the engine, or you and your friends would be in here for a week or so." Luna said with a generous grin on her face.

"I don't see the humor in that." Tech informed.

"Sorry." The wolf said meekly.

The coyote grinned.

"It's okay."

Then, a banana peel was thrown in front of the two canines. Luna, upon seeing the skin, looked for the one creature who would do something this predictable: Mimi.

"Mimi."

The roadrunner's head appeared, and said, "Yes?"

The wolf picked up the peel, so Mimi could see it, and said in a dead calm voice, "Come here."

"Uh-uh." Mimi said before disappearing behind the wall the bird appeared from.

"I thought so."

"Hey, what was that about?" Tech asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Luna said, holding the banana skin in her hand.

"Why would anyone would leave that on the floor?" The coyote asked, "If you ask me, that joke's overdone."

"I agree." The wolf said as she turned to the trash bin, "It's also used for love situations."

Tech blushed as he changed the subject.

"Let's get back to engine problem."

Luna giggled as she said, "Okay."

Mimi, who has been hiding, was thinking to herself.

"_It wouldn't hurt to fan the flames a bit. It wouldn't hurt to be quiet too."_

"You can say that again."

The roadrunner screamed as she heard the voice. She turned to find Kelly with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but you know what I can do." Kelly said, keeping the grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah." Mimi responded.

"Besides, I'm here for the fireworks." The dog said.

As the day dragged on, Mimi did many things to get Luna and Tech together.

First, she tried to take the data from the computer, making Luna ask for help from Tech, but Luna had an extra disk just in cause. Mimi gave up due to the fact that Luna had one disk, she would likely have more.

Next, Mimi caused a crate of leftover machines parts to fall near Tech. Tech, however, used his powers to magnetize the metal parts and place them onto the ground. Kelly laughed so hard that she almost fall down.

Then, Mimi tried to look for a cable cord, but unknown to her, Luna's father hid the cords so none of the employees would get hurt due to the fact that Luna knew about the bet. Kelly knew this, but never said a word.

Finally, Mimi gave up.

"I can't understand why those two aren't close!"

Kelly and Rebecca listened to the roadrunner's rants.

"Maybe they're not meant to be." The dog suggested.

The comment boiled the bird's blood.

"That's-stupid!-How-in-the-world-would-two-very-smart-canines-cannot,-and-I-repeat,-not,-be-attracted-to-each-other!"

"I haven't heard Mimi talk that way in a while." Luna announced as she entered the ladies' locker room.

"Oh, yeah." Kelly and Rebecca agreed.

Mimi would normally talk slow, but when enraged she can talk as fast as any member of her family. Her friends called it the 'double talk.'

"I have to go and do something." Rebecca announced to the girls.

"Then, go. No one's stopping you." Kelly said.

"Thanks." The mouse said, and she left.

She looked for Tech for a few minutes until she heard him talking to Luna's father.

"Okay, Luna usually locks up for the night, so that might be your chance." The elder wolf said with a wink.

Tech blushed as he said, "I'll make sure she locks up."

The wolf was dumbfounded by the coyote's words.

"Hey, Mr. Red Wolf. Hi, Tech." Rebecca greeted, acting quickly.

"Hi, Becky." Luna's father responded.

"Hi." Tech said, relieved that the mouse interrupted.

"Need to asked Tech something." Rebecca said.

"Okay. See you guys later." The male wolf said, leaving.

As soon as Luna's father left, the brown mouse asked Tech to help her with a problem, which caused the coyote to be uneasy, but he asked her if it was a problem for females.

"No, it's not." Rebecca answered.

Tech drew in a sigh of relief before he asked again.

"What is it?"

"If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

Tech took some time to think about the riddle.

"May I ask why you asked me that?" The coyote asked, still thinking about the question.

"Luna said she knew the answer, but before she could tell me, Mimi dragged her off to play some video games." Rebecca answered honestly.

"Really?" Tech asked, interested.

"Hey, guys." Luna said, coming out of the locker room with Kelly and Mimi.

"Hi." The brown mouse greeted friendly.

"Hey, Luna, can I ask a question?" Tech asked.

"Sure."

"Rebecca told me you knew the answer to one of the oldest questions."

"Oh, really?" The wolf asked, eyeing her mouse friend.

"Yeah." The coyote confirmed.

"So, what's the question?" Luna asked.

"The tree question." Tech answered.

"That?" The she-wolf asked, then she reflected before saying, "Well, I never really had the chance to explain it to anyone."

"How about you guys talk it over coffee? My treat." Rebecca said with a helpful tone in her voice.

Mimi shook her head as Luna and Tech agreed with the mouse.

"That's a great idea; sugar's always a good thing for shock." The she-wolf admitted to the coyote.

"Yeah. Know any good coffee shops?" Tech asked.

"I actually know someone who works at one." Rebecca confessed to the coyote, grinning at the female roadrunner.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mimi asked Kelly, who was trying to hold back from laughing out loud.

At the _Café Roadside_, Mimi was in a red uniform, which was a dress with a white apron, carrying a tray of coffee.

"Hi, Mimi." Kelly shouted at the bird from the table where the eleven other teens sat at.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming."

The working roadrunner came up to the table with the tray and placed the cups of coffee to the intended customers.

"Sound waves?" Tech said to himself, "Boy, do I feel dumb."

"Yeah, it's hard to understand that some of the brightest minds can be so confused by a question that's so easy to answer." Luna commented.

"Yeah." The coyote agreed unknowingly.

The group giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lizzie replied, but Tech demanded to know what's so funny.

"You like Luna." Willie said rather bluntly.

The others laughed, excluding Tech and Luna, whom were blushing at the statement.

"What did I said?" The raccoon asked

"Man, Wolf girl's gotta crush!" Duck announced loudly.

"Yeah, Duck la a ice crush." The wolf said with blue light coming out of her eyes.

"Calm down, Lu." Mimi said as she picked up her tray, "No need to became the ice queen."

Luna rolled her eyes as the female roadrunner walked away.

"She's-right.-I-mean-she's-not-always-right,-like-when-she-tries-to-play-Cupid,-but-when-she's-right," Rev said, before the red wolf responded, "I get it!"

"Whoa, Luna. You gotta chill." Ace said, concerned about the daughter of his hosts.

"Wrong words." Kelly said, ducking under the table.

"Excuse me; I don't feel so good." Luna said, getting up from her chair and leaving the shop.

Kelly, along with Rebecca and Willie, whom also hid under the table, appeared and was shocked at their friend's actions.

"Something's wrong, I know it." Willie said out loud.

Every one at the table agreed.

"What's up with her?" Duck asked; he expected Luna to carry out her threat of turning him into an ice cube.

"That's the problem." Lizzie said, still calm and drinking her coffee.

"You mean you guys don't know!?" Lexi exclaimed at Luna's friends.

"Yep." Rebecca answered almost quietly.

"Talk about lousy friends." Duck said.

Slam slapped the mallard on the backside of the head.

"Ow!" Duck exclaimed, "What's that for?"

Slam explained his gibberish that Duck was wrong about Luna and her friends.

"So?"

Meanwhile, Mimi was thinking about why Luna was acting so rudely.

"_I sure hope it wasn't me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Red, Blue, and Green

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Five: Where's Luna?

"Luna!" Rebecca shouted as she looked down the alley.

The only living things there were the rats that lived on and in the garbage.

"Not here." The mouse said as turned away from the alley.

"Luna!" Kelly said, looking thought her house.

"Luna!" Willie yelled at the old hangout.

"Luna?" Lizzie asked at the _Hotel Mall_.

Lexi and Ace were asking a young couple if they knew where Luna was at. The lovers shook their heads.

Duck was 'ducking' in and out of places, looking for Luna.

"Luna better appreciate that I'm looking for her." The mallard complained, although he really wanted to thank her for saving his life.

Slam and Rev looked everywhere were the others have not looked.

"Find anything?" Mimi asked, still in her uniform.

She had stayed behind to help Tech out on why Luna left at the coffee shop.

"No." Rebecca answered, disappointed.

"We've looked everywhere." Kelly added.

"Yeah," Willie agreed, "I mean the only other way would be traveling through the system."

Mimi perked her head up at Willie's statement.

"Willie, that's genius!" The she-bird exclaimed in excitement.

"It is?" The raccoon asked. Then, he realized that he said something smart, which is not very common for him, and said, "I mean, it is."

Mimi ignored Willie's self-correction and started to change from a bird of flesh and blood into a being of pure electricity.

"Whoa, and I thought Luna's powers are scary, not that I'm scared." Duck stated, trying to hide his fear of Mimi.

"Yeah, right." The roadrunner-like being spoke in a multipliable sounding voice. Then, she turned to Tech and told him that she'll look for any signs for Luna.

"Are you sure?" The coyote asked.

"Tech." Lizzie said, "I know that this part of the city-planet isn't the most advanced part, but we do have cameras around here."

"All Mimi has to do is find a camera that has recorded Luna." Rebecca explained without being asked.

"And, she could even absorb the data of the footage and show it to us." Kelly added.

"Not a bad idea." Mimi stated with what looked like a grin

With a flash, the energy being was gone.

"Where did she go?" Lexi asked looking for the bird with the Loonatics.

"Into the computer." Willie said.

"And the system." Kelly added.

"So, how long until she gets back?" Ace asked.

Rebecca looked at her wristwatch and said, "Right about…"

In another flash, Mimi reappeared, also returned to her normal form.

"…now." The brown mouse finished her answer.

"So?" Rev asked his cousin.

Mimi took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Darn it!" Tech exclaimed.

Ace told to Tech, "Calm down, buddy. We need your brains to find Luna."

Then, a knock came from the door. Kelly looked and turned back in disgust.

"Not them."

The others looked and saw the Jewel girls through the door.

"Who are they?" Lexi asked, curious about the German Shepherd's reaction upon seeing the sisters.

"Maybe they know where Luna is." Mimi suggested, losing all doubt about the sisters.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed.

The she-bird ran to the door and opened it.

"We got major news!" Sandy announced to the others.

"Is about how you got the latest clothes?" Kelly asked rudely.

"No!" Candy exclaimed loudly, " It's about Luna!"

"Tell us, please. She's been missing for a while." Lizzie said.

"Hey, we wouldn't be here if we didn't know." Candy said.

"Yeah. We like Luna too." Mandy confirmed.

After a moment, Ace asked the girls.

"Where is she?"

Sandy told the story.

"Well, my sisters and I were near the old barn where the local teens would hide out to scare kids. Anyway, We saw a black car which belonged to Lance Lupon, drive up to the barn."

"Yeah," Candy interrupted, "Lance exited the car and went to the back door on his side."

"And guess who he pulled out of the backseat." Mandy asked, knowing they would know.

"Luna!" The eleven super powered animals announced.

"That's right." Sandy said.

"He carried her into the barn. She didn't put up a fight." Candy added, curious about Luna's lack of resistance.

"She was unconscious." Mandy stated coldly.

"Oh." The peppy girl said, finally realizing why Luna did not fight Lance.

"What are we waiting for?" Mimi asked loudly.

"Just one thing." Ace said.

Each of the heroes pulled out a gadget and put them on their wrist.

"A change of clothes is in order." Lexi said as she press a button on the gadget. Her teammates did the same.

A flash came and gone, and in place of the six friends they met the night before, was the Loonatics, the heroes they have seen in the news. The group wore black with each member with a different color: Ace in yellow, Lexi in pink, Duck in orange, Tech in green, Rev in red, and Slam in purple.

"Wow!" Mimi, Kelly, Willie, and Lizzie exclaimed.

"Talk about a quick change." Rebecca commented.

The Jewel girls were in so much awe that they fainted.

"One of the things I hate about them." The German Shepherd said, "Once they see a star, they faint."

"Come on; Luna needs us!" Mimi yelled.

"All right," Ace agreed, "Loonatics…"

"And friends." Willie added.

Ace grinned as he finished.

"Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Red, Blue, and Green

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Six: The rescue

Luna started to wake up from begin hit on the head.

"Man, what a headache." She groaned as she shook her head.

"I'm glad you're awake now."

Luna recognized the voice as soon as the first word was spoken to her.

"Lance!" The she-wolf growled.

She looked around to find the wolf that had kidnapped her, when she found out that she was tied up to a chair.

"_Damn!"_ Luna thought in her mind.

"Don't worry." Lance said very suavely, "I don't bite…much."

"Well, I bite…a lot!" The Red Wolf snapped back.

"Feisty." The gray wolf responded.

"Watch it!" Luna said.

"You're cute when you're angry." Lance said.

"I can't say the same about you." The red wolf snapped again.

"Be careful." The gray wolf responded, "I can make you say that and a bit more."

Luna cocked her eyebrow out of curiosity as her kidnapper finished.

"Let me just say that Kelly isn't the only one who has received the power to read minds on the day of the meteor."

The Red Wolf's eyes shot wide-open right open in shock.

"That's…"

"Impossible." Lance answered with a smug grin on his face, "Not likely, yes, but not impossible."

Luna started to growl, and then she realized that he could see why she would not go out on a date with him.

"Don't be so sure." Lance said with a black aura over his eyes.

The red wolf, sensing danger, tried to phase through the chair she was tied, but she could not.

"What the…"

"Unlike that crazy guy, I block powers, not confiscate them." The gray wolf explained.

"_That's a power? I've heard worse." _Luna thought.

The aura disappeared from Lance's eyes.

"Aw, come on!"

"Answer this: do you any powers to fight back with?" The tied-up wolf asked.

Lance was about to speak, but fell silent for a few moments.

"Thought so." Luna snapped.

Lance started to growl when a noise came out of nowhere.

"What?"

"That would be the rescue party." The red wolf said.

"Rescue?" The male said, "Not by my watch."

Through the barn door, a rabbit came out and hopped across the room.

"That's the rescue?" Lance asked and started laughing.

Luna looked at the mammal to see that it have a blood red aura in it's eyes. The she-wolf grinned and said, "You know what they say: appearances can be deceiving."

"Is that right?" The gray wolf snapped back.

"Yep." Kelly's voice said.

Shocked, Lance's eyes turned black.

The rabbit transformed into it's true form, which is Kelly, and lunged at the wolf.

"You can't stop me!" The gray wolf announced, "I can block your powers!"

The German Shepherd grabbed Lance with her arms. Lance was very confused.

"You can block powers, but abilities are another story." Kelly said.

"I can still fight back."

Without a second of hesitation, the kidnapper flipped Kelly over his shoulder. Kelly did not know hat happened until she found herself on her back on the floor.

"Ouch!" The German Shepherd said weakly.

"I'm good." Lance said.

"Yeah, but not good enough." Ace's voice rang out.

"What?!"

Ace came out and attacked the wolf.

"You can't defeat me! I've trained for years." Lance announced.

"Really?" The leader of the Loonatics said, "So have I."

While Ace and Lance fought each other, Tech and Mimi sneaked in and untied Luna.

"About time." The she-wolf said.

"Quit complaining." Mimi responded.

"Sorry." Luna said, "I don't like being tied to a chair."

"Don't worry." Tech said, "I don't like being captured as well."

They finished untying Luna and tried to escape when Lance threw Ace into the three.

"Ow." Luna said.

"I will not lose." Lance said.

"We'll see!" Rebecca yelled.

Then, a group of ten people invaded the barn and attacked Lance.

Slam threw a punch at Lance; the wolf dodged the throw and kicked the Tasmanian devil in the face. Rebecca and Rev ran in super speed, but Lance dodged the two, causing them to hit a wall. Lizzie kicked at the wolf, who in turn caught the kick and flipped the fox. Duck 'quacked' to behind Lance, but the wolf was quicker by turning to Duck with a flying fist to the bill. Willie tried to stretch his arms to catch Lance, but the wolf blocked the raccoon's powers. Lexi attacked Lance with full ferocity, but the kidnapper dodged every attack. He ended the round by grabbing Lexi's arm and flipping her over. The Jewel girls came at Lance from three different directions, but Lance jumped out of the way, causing Sandy to hit Candy, Candy to hit Mandy, and Mandy to hit Sandy.

"So much for those guys." The victorious wolf said, panting.

"I've got an idea." Luna whispered to Tech.

"What?" The coyote asked just as soft as Luna spoke.

"Do you see how sweaty he looks?"

"Gross, Luna." Mimi commented.

"Not like that! I mean tired!"

"I don't get it." The she-bird admitted.

"Remember when Kelly started reading minds?"

"Now I get it."

"What?" Ace and Tech asked.

"Just think insulting thoughts about Lance; the rest will follow." The she-wolf said with a wink.

The two males were doubtful, but what choice did they have.

"All right." Ace said and got up.

"Your turn again?" Lance said.

"Yep."

"_Let's hear what you're thinking." _Lance thought as he used his power.

"_This guy's a loser." _Ace thought.

The wolf growled, "I am not a loser."

"_Yeah, right." _

Lance turned around and saw a recovered Duck.

"I'll show you!" The gray wolf said, attacking the mallard, who 'quacked' out of the way. The attacker crashed into a bundle of hay.

"Aw, come on!" Duck taunted, "Even a dweeb like you couldn't get me!"

"I'm not a dweeb!"

"_Could have fooled me." _Kelly's thought entered Lance's mind.

"Stop it!" The wolf demanded.

"_That's really sad." _Rev said mentally.

"Shut up!"

"_Cracking under pressure, that's bad." _Mimi's thoughts spoke.

"Silence!"

"_Talk about weak minded." _One of the Jewel girls thought.

"I mean it!"

"_That's not scary." _Rebecca thought.

"I'll show you scary!"

"_Don't pick on Rebecca, Lance." _An unrecognizable voice spoke in Lance's brain.

"Who was that?!"

"_He's crazy!" _Willie exclaimed in his mind.

"I'm not!"

"_Sure, and I'm Misty Breeze." _Lexi thought.

Lance growled in pain and frustration.

"_And to think we couldn't stop him." _Tech taunted mentally.

"STOP IT!" The wolf demanded, holding his head.

Then, Luna kicked her kidnapper in the face. Lance struggled to recover from the attack, but it was in vain. He was out cold within a minute.

"Nice kick." The Loonatic leader said to the she-wolf.

"Not a problem." Luna responded, "He had it coming for a long time."

A chorus of 'Oh, yeahs!' and 'That's the truths!' came out the mouths of those who knew Lance.

Duck started with "Now, all we have to do is…"

"Wait here until the authorities arrived." A booming voice spoke.

The group of fifteen turned to the door of the barn to find someone, who would pass off as Lance's adult self.

"Mr. Lupon." The Jewel sisters said in fear.

"You mean Lawrence Lupon?" Duck asked.

The sisters nodded.

"The 'Lawrence Lupon'?" The mallard asked again.

"Yes, Duck." Tech answered this time, " That's Lawrence Lupon, the guy that owns a large amount of the rural area."

"I wouldn't say that, but Tech's correct." The elder Lupon said, "I'm truly sorry about my son's actions. If I had known about this, I would've tried to stop him myself."

"I don't know about that, but I know you would." Kelly said, looking at the knocked out Lance.

"So, what's going to happen to Lance now?" Rebecca asked the elder wolf.

"Something that should have been done long ago."

The nine people, whom knew Lance, said in unison, "Uh-oh."

"What's 'uh-oh'?" Tech asked Luna.

"Does it involve cutting credit cards?" Duck asked.

"No." The older Lupon said, "It's much worse."

Luna started to speak.

"You mean…"

"That's correct, Luna." Lance's father said, "No more will I replace his time for jail with house arrest."

"What's he talking about?" Tech asked Rev.

"After-some-time,-Lance's-dad-found-out-about-Lance's-attempts- to-woo-or-capture-Luna,-in-which-was-causing-trouble-and-damage-to-the-area,-so…"

"Rev!" Mimi said, quieting her cousin.

"Long story short: Lance has cased enough trouble to be in jail, but his dad 'bailed' him out every time." Kelly said.

"And now, he's doing the right thing for his son." Tech said.

"That's right." Lawrence admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

Red, Blue, and Green

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seven: New Members

Lance was escorted to the police car as the fifteen young adults watched and waved good-bye.

"I'll be back!" The wolf yelled from the police car as it drove away.

"Whatever!" Luna yelled back.

"I can't believe this!" Sandy said loudly.

"I know!" Candy agreed.

"I can't understand why we liked him." Mandy announced.

"He was good looking, smart, and basically unavailable." Mimi answered.

"Oh, yeah." The sisters said in unison.

"Are those three okay?" Duck asked Rev.

"I'm-afraid-so." The male roadrunner answered.

"Oh, brother." Duck said.

"You can say that again." Kelly agreed.

Then, a limousine came in front of the young adults.

"Hi, Daddy!" The Jewel sisters greeted as the last window on the side revealed an older man with graying blonde hair and a blue business suit.

"Hi, girls!" The father responded kindly.

"Hi, Mr. Jewel." Luna greeted.

"Hello, Luna." The man said, "I'm terribly sorry about what happened."

"Hey!" The she-wolf said, "I don't liked to be pitied, and I don't like people apologizing for another's actions."

"Don't worry." The father of Sandy, Candy, and Mandy said, "Lance will trouble you no more."

"I won't get my hopes up that high." Luna stated, "He'll come back. It'll take him longer this time since his dad's decided not to give him any slack, but he'll come back."

"And he'll very likely have another plan to get Luna." Mimi added.

Mr. Jewel tried to propose the idea of a security system, but Luna refused by saying, "It's something that I don't really need."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Daddy." Sandy started.

"Luna's allowed that choose." Candy stated.

"Besides, if she can't stop Lance by using her powers, she can stop him by using her head." Mandy finished.

After some thought, Mr. Jewel said, "Luna, I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do, but it doesn't hurt to have a little bit of protection. I'll let you think about it."

"Thank you, sir." The red wolf said.

"Bye, Luna!" The Jewel girls said.

"Call me if you need anything." Mr. Jewel said before the limousine drove away.

"Wait!" Duck yelled to Mr. Jewel.

"Give it up, Duck." Ace told the mallard, "The guy's busy."

"Yeah, right!" Duck yelled at his leader.

Rev intervened by talking in his fast pace.

"But-Duck,-Mr.-Jewel-is-too-busy-for-you,-because-he's-working-on-a-new-research-faulcity,-and,-of-course,-he's-part-owner-of-the-_Hotel_-_Mall_-and-many-other-things."

"Rev, calm down!" Mimi said to her cousin.

The male roadrunner fell silent.

"Thanks, Mi." Kelly said.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed, rubbing her temples.

Lexi stepped forward and said, "This is one busy weekend."

"Yeah, and it's not over yet." A new voice came from nowhere.

"Who said that?" The German Shepherd demanded.

Her friends agreed with and demanded the same answer.

"I did." The voice spoke again.

"Where?" Luna asked, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Try your cell phone, Luna."

The she-wolf obeyed and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"I don't know."

"Open it, Luna." Tech said, "I know who it is."

Luna obeyed and opened her cell phone. A hologram of a blonde woman in royal attire appeared from the receiver.

"Greetings Loonatics." The woman said.

"Hi, Zadavia." Tech responded.

"I know the name now, but who are you to the Loonatics?" The she-wolf asked.

"I'm known as the 'boss lady' to them." Zadavia answered.

"Sorry." Luna grinned out of embarrassment.

"Not a problem." The hologram spoke.

"So, why are you on Luna's phone?" Willie asked.

"I'm 'calling' you on a job well done to you six." The woman answered.

"Us?" Lizzie asked.

"That's right."

"Why?" The unexpected voice of Duck demanded.

"Because, I've watched them for some time." Zadavia answered with a grin.

"I was wondering what you did in your spare time." Lexi admitted.

Slam agreed by nodding his head.

"I knew that sooner or later that a danger greater than the ones you've faced before would come, and it would be too difficult to defeat." The woman explained.

"So, twenty-four hands are better than twelve?" Rebecca asked.

"True, if needed." The hologram answered.

"But, some of us have school." Lizzie protested.

"Lizzie has a point: Becky's still in high school and Lizzie's in college." Luna pointed out.

"Good point." Zadavia confirmed, "But I know the others don't see much of a future ahead."

"Shot down, and quick." Willie said.

"Shut up." Luna, Mimi, and Kelly said.

"What?" The raccoon asked, truly unknowing about how rude he was.

"Calm down." Ace said.

"I hope so." Luna confessed.

"So, you're asking us to be Loonatics?" Mimi asked Zadavia.

"If you want to." The hologram answered.

"Wow!" The female roadrunner exclaimed happily.

"That's so cool!" The German Shepherd said.

"I don't know." The Red Wolf said.

"What?!" Willie asked loudly.

"I know this could be a chance of a lifetime, but…" Luna admitted, "I don't think I'm ready."

"I don't need the answer immediately." Zadavia said, "I hope could do it soon."

* * *

That evening, Luna was in room by herself. Mimi, Kelly and Willie had gone home to pack. Lizzie and Rebecca had returned home and Luna did not know what to do.

"Luna?"

"Come in, Mom."

Luna's mother entered the room and saw that her daughter was sitting on the bed.

"Lulu, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The young wolf answered.

"Care to talk about it?" The older wolf asked as she sat herself on the bed.

"I prefer not to."

The mother wolf for eighteen years grinned.

"It'll make ya feel better."

Luna glared.

"Okay."

The mother smiled sweetly as she asked her daughter, "What's wrong? And I want a real answer."

Luna sighed before answering her mother.

"I've been asked to be a member of the Loonatics."

"Really?" The mother asked excitedly, "Then, what's wrong?"

"I want to, but don't want to."

"Oh!" The mother realizing that her daughter was confused.

"I don't know what to do, Mom." Luna continued.

"I know." Luna's mother said.

"What do you mean?"

The mother answered, "You'll know." With that, she left the room.

The Red Wolf girl thought about it.

* * *

The next morning, Tech was up and about in his normal clothes when he saw Luna at the top of the stairs with a heavy suitcase.

"Need a hand?" The coyote asked.

The wolf was Surprised at the sound of his voice that she pulled a little too hard, causing her to fall down into Tech's arms with the suitcase rolling down the stairs.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes.'" Tech chuckled.

"Sorry about that." Luna said as she removed herself from the coyote's arms.

"So, you've decided to come with us?" The coyote asked.

"Yeah." The wolf admitted, "I realized with a little help from my mom that I need to follow my heart."

"That's good." Tech grinned.

"What's good? Is it that I took my mother's advice or is it something else?" Luna queried the coyote as she stepped closer to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tech asked nervously.

The she-wolf giggled as she said, "Never mind." And she walked to the kitchen.

The coyote scratched his head as he followed her into the kitchen.

After breakfast, the normal clothes wearing Loonatics were outside of the Red Wolf household, loading the new guys' luggage into the vehicle.

"This-is-so-cool!-I-can't-believe-it!-I-can't-believe-it!" Mimi said repeating.

"I can't believe it myself." Duck complained, "Mimi's talking like Rev."

"That only happens when she gets really excited." Kelly explained.

"But joining the Loonatics, she'll calm down by next week at least." Luna added as she carried her suitcase passed Duck.

"Oh, brother." The mallard exclaimed.

"I know." Kelly agreed.

Luna carried her suitcase to the vehicle, and Tech tried to help her.

"Tech, I'm fine." Luna protested.

"I'm just trying to help." The coyote reacted.

"A lover's spat already?" Lexi joked as she watched the two canines argue.

Slam laughed in agreement.

"I think that they have to be lovers before having a spat." Ace thought out loud.

Rev ran up the Tech and Luna.

"You-guys-dating-yet?"

The canines blushed at the question.

"We're not dating!" Luna announced.

"Rev, don't you have something to do?" Tech asked his friend.

Rev thought for a moment and said, "Nope."

"Rev, please leave." The Red Wolf commanded.

"And why?" The Runner asked with a cocky grin.

"Because I said so." Luna answered.

"If I refuse?"

"Want to be a popsicle?"

"Good point." Rev said and left.

"Were you?" Tech asked.

"Going to freeze him? No." Luna answered as she picked up her bag.

"Will you miss us?" Sandy's voice rang into Luna's ears.

The wolf turned and saw the Jewel sisters.

"Why are you…never mind." Luna said.

"We came to say good bye." Candy explained.

"We've always looked up to you." Mandy announced.

The wolf huffed as she told the girls what she thought.

"You guys can't follow someone like me for the rest of your lives." The Red Wolf said, "There's going to be a time when you three will start following your hearts."

By the time Luna finished, the sisters were crying.

"These girls are going into tears." The she-wolf exclaimed.

Sandy spoke through her tears.

"You're the coolest."

"Good luck!" Candy added.

"We'll miss you, even though you might not miss us." Mandy said.

Luna blushed as she admitted, "Well, I've thought that you three were a pain."

"Don't worry." The sisters said in unison.

"Okay, See ya." The wolf said, trying to get away.

"Group hug!" Candy announced.

"Oh no!" Luna whimpered.

The sisters grabbed the poor wolf and embraced her.

"Help!" Luna begged as she felt the air being squeezed out of her body.

Duck laughed out loud at the wolf's dismay.

"I've never seen anything so funny in my life!"

After the 'sisterly' embrace, Luna regained her breath, which by that time Kelly was also laughing at Luna.

"What's wrong? Got a hug limit?" The German Shepherd giggled.

Luna got her revenge on Kelly by touching Kelly's snout and freezing it. One could imagined how surprised Kelly was, but if there was one thing Kelly could not resist it was a challenge, because it took Kelly one Sonic Bark to get the ice off of her.

"Try harder next time, Lu." The German shepherd said smugly as she walked away.

"I always do." The Red Wolf responded, showing she never could resist a challenge as well.

"Luna, are you okay?" Tech asked, running up to her.

"I'm fine. Having the Jewel girls hug me like that is nothing new." The wolf answered, not understating the real meaning of the question.

"I'm glad to hear that but that isn't what I was asking." The coyote reassured.

"Oh! Kelly?" Luna asked.

Tech nodded. The wolf, seeing Tech's determination, started to explain.

"One, Kelly's my friend. Sure, we laugh at one's expense once in a while, but the one who is humiliated is allowed to get payback."

"Okay, that's somehow understandable." The coyote answered, before Luna continued.

"Two, since my friends and I had 'received' our powers, we've kinda used the payback gimmick as a part of the excuse to practice our powers on each other."

"And the other part?" Tech asked.

"Well…" was the only thing Luna managed to say when Duck came, yelling out, "This I gotta hear."

Luna grinned and let out a huge howl, which was accompanied by a small ice storm, which froze Duck.

"Just for the fun." Luna finished while most of the others laughed at the frozen mallard.

In the next minute, Duck had managed to escape the ice prison by 'quacking' and walked to the wolf who froze him.

"You're despicable."

Luna grinned as she said, "So what else is new?"

Growling, the furious mallard walked away, thinking about all the 'fun' he's going have as soon the team returned the tower.

"You sure steamed Duck." Ace spoke to Luna with his accent as he walked up to her.

"Well, if he thinks he's going to boss me about, I have a few things say to him." The wolf said, knowing Duck might want retribution for freezing him.

"Hey, Luna." Tech said, "Where's your suitcase?"

The wolf looked around until she saw Willie carrying it into the vehicle.

"Why is Willie taking my stuff?" Luna asked herself.

"Well…" Tech started.

"Tech!" Luna exclaimed.

"What? You wouldn't accept my help." Tech countered.

"And that's not very ladylike." Luna mother said as she left the inside of her home.

"Mom!"

"Don't fuss at your mother." Luna's father said, following his wife.

The Red Wolf girl groaned in misery.

"Calm down, it could be worse." Lexi said to Luna.

Kelly was shocked at Lexi's words.

"Never say that!"

The female bunny looked at Luna.

"Kelly's bad luck always come after someone says, 'It couldn't be worse.'" The Red Wolf explained.

"Luna!" Kelly exclaimed.

The dog ran towards her friend when she stepped into a hole.

"Well, that's better than how it normally happens." Luna commented to Lexi.

"Help." Kelly whimpered.

"Mimi, Willie, Kelly needs your help, again." The Red Wolf yelled out.

"I got this." Lizzie announced as she walked up to the group.

Luna turned around and, yelled out, "Liz!"

The vixen's eyes glowed white as she used her telekinetic power to lift the trapped German Shepherd from the hole. Once Kelly was out of the hole and on the ground, she marched up to Luna with a very angry look on her face.

"I told you so." The dog growled.

"Liz helped ya." The wolf said, trying to defend herself.

"But you knew that I get bad luck." Kelly yelled.

"Oh, brother." Luna said as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Hi, guys." Rebecca greeted as she arrived at the house.

"Hey, Becky." Kelly and Willie greeted back as Mimi ran up to the raccoon to give her a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Mimi said, still holding Becky in the sisterly hug.

"Me too." Rebecca responded.

Slam yelled in gibberish, which Tech translated.

"Loading's done."

So, one-by-one, Mimi, Kelly, Willie, and Luna said their good-byes to their friends and family. By the time Luna had reached her parents, she was trying to resist crying. Luna's mother hugged her and whispered something in her ears. After that, Luna said, "Thanks."

After the good-byes were said and done, three of the four new members entered the vehicle.

"Where's Luna?" Mimi asked.

Then the sound of Luna's motorcycle roared from the back.

"Never mind." The female roadrunner said.

Luna drove the bike pass the vehicle and stop on the road. She removed the helmet and said, "Come on! The urban folk won't wait for us!"

The vehicle started up and drove backwards into the road then drove forwards, the opposite direction of where Luna stopped.

"This is going to be fun." Luna grinned as she drove off behind the other Loonatics.

As rode away from her childhood home, Luna thought about what her mother said to her: _"I glad you chose to follow your heart."_

"Now, I'm glad I followed my heart too." The Red Wolf said to herself.

With that in her mind, Luna revved her motorcycle loudly as she followed her heart to her future as one of the Loonatics.

The End


End file.
